The Best Day Ever
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: After being harshly rejected by his neighbor Squidward, SpongeBob goes to his house, feeling depressed. However, Patrick visits and tries to make him feel better. Will he succeed in making his spongy friend feel better, or will he end up making it worse? PatrickxSpongeBob.


**This story contains anti-SquidBob (SquidwardxSpongeBob) and anti-Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy), but if you do ship those pairings - or at least one of them - then I don't mind. For me, I don't really ship those two, and I like - no, love - PatBob (PatrickxSpongeBob). The reason is on my profile if you wanna check it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!**

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, and a certain sea sponge was leaving his house to visit his next-door neighbor Squidward. He already had what he was going to do planned: confess his true feelings to Squidward. But little did he know, it was going to be way harder than he thought.

As he approached Squidward's Easter Island head house, he felt the butterflies in his stomach and the sweat beginning to drip from his pores due to nervousness.

_Okay SquarePants, this is the time you've been practicing for._ He thought to himself, trying to get rid of the nervous feelings he had over what he was about to do, _You're going to knock on Squid's door, tell him your true feelings and you won't take "No" for an answer!_

As he was about to knock on Squidward's door, the blue cephalopod in question opened up his door, only to see SpongeBob - his annoying yellow neighbor - standing in front of his house before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it now, SpongeBob?" He asked in a bored tone, "Can't you see it's the weekend, a time where I'd like to be away from you?"

"Well yeah Squidward, but I'd like to, uh...confess something to you." SpongeBob said as he bit his lip and began to nervously pull at his shirt.

"You didn't use my clarinet to unclog your toilet again, did you?" Squidward asked uninterested, "Because if you did, you can have it."

"No, silly!" SpongeBob said with a giggle, "I just wanted to let you know that... That..." The butterflies came back and he began to sweat again, beginning to chew on his lip before closing his eyes tight and shouting, "I REALLY LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND!!"

Squidward stopped looking down at SpongeBob and just stared straight ahead before the idea that SpongeBob actually had feelings for him struck him and he felt like he could vomit before covering his mouth with his tentacle, his cheeks puffing out.

"Ah, SpongeBob?" Squidward asked, removing his tentacled hand from his mouth, "The problem is..." He then pulled out a megaphone before yelling into it in SpongeBob's face, "I NEVER LIKED YOU AND I NEVER WILL, EVEN AS A FRIEND!!"

"Wow Squidward," SpongeBob said with a laugh, "for a second there it sounded like you hate--"

"I _do_ hate you, and I wish I _never_ had to meet a poor excuse of a _friend_ that you are...EVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!"

"Well if that's the way you really feel Squidward, then...I'll just get... Get out of your sight and never let myself be seen by you again!!" SpongeBob said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes before he ran off to his house, sobbing loudly.

"Baby." Squidward muttered before closing his front door.

Once Squidward's door was closed, by coincidence, Patrick's rock opened up with him stuck on the bottom of it.

_Sounds like SpongeBob's upset by something and needs some cheering up__._ He thought, looking as if he were suspicious as to why before smiling, _And I know just the guy to do it__: Me!_

After he had finished his sentence, he started to peel off his rock and fell into his house before hopping out a second later and running towards SpongeBob's pineapple.

"SpongeBob! You home?" He asked as he knocked on the sea sponge's door, "I, uh... I'm here to cheer you up!" After he had said that, SpongeBob's door opened up, revealing a depressed SpongeBob.

"Do I look like the type of guy who needs someone to help me cheer up right now?" SpongeBob asked, sounding pretty upset judging by his tone of voice.

His tone was the same one he used when he was angry at someone or something, his voice having just the slightest hint of anger in it to let someone know that he was, in fact, mad at something.

As he looked up to maintain eye contact with the person he was talking to, his attitude suddenly changed from depression to shock within a second as he realized he had just spoken to his best friend in the whole world with a sort of attitude.

"P-Patrick!" He exclaimed, a nervous smile stretched across his face, his depression seemingly forgotten by the error he'd just made, "I-I didn't notice you were the one t-talking to me for a second! I-I'm sorry buddy!"

"Oh it's okay!" Patrick said with a smile and a dismissive wave of his hand, "I always forget things too!"

"Patrick, I didn't say I _forgot_ something." SpongeBob said, the confusion he now felt evident on his face, "I just said I--"

"Wait, don't tell me!" Patrick said, bringing a finger to his chin, "I got this one! Uhh... You said..." Suddenly he realized something as he brought the finger away from his chin. "Oh tartar sauce! I forgot."

"Oh, now I get it Patrick." SpongeBob said with a smile, now knowing what Patrick meant when he said he forgot things too.

"Get what?" Patrick asked, now having a look of confusion on his face, having completely forgotten what they had recently been talking about.

"Oh, forget it..." SpongeBob said with a dismissive wave of his hand, his eyes halfway closed. He then noticed something. "Hey Patrick, mind letting go of my hand?"

Patrick, upon hearing this, realized he was still holding on to SpongeBob's hand from when he had put a finger to his chin, the finger obviously belonging to SpongeBob because Patrick didn't have any fingers due to being a starfish.

"Oh, sorry SpongeBob!" Patrick said with a nervous smile and a blush as he let go of it, "Heh, didn't notice I was still holding it."

"It's okay Patrick!" SpongeBob said with a smile before changing the subject. "Now, what brings you to my humble home?"

"Your what?" Patrick asked, his face twisted in confusion as if he were trying to solve something.

"My _home_, Patrick." SpongeBob replied, trying to keep his patience with the starfish knowing his friend wasn't the brightest, "What brings you here?"

"Oh yeah!" Patrick said, now getting it, "I was just coming here because I heard you crying earlier. And I think I heard Squidward yelling at you too, but I'm not too sure if I was hearing things or if he was actually yelling at you."

Suddenly SpongeBob's depression came back to him, and a few tears started to roll down his face. "S-S-Squidward..." He whimpered as he buried his face in his hands, "Why?!"

"Uh, I dunno." Patrick said with a shrug, "I just wanted to know if he was yelling at you."

"No, h-he _did_ yell at me!" SpongeBob corrected, "I just...asked 'why' because... Because I can't believe he'd say something _so_ harsh to me!"

"I know how you must feel, Sponge." Patrick said as he placed a hand gently on SpongeBob's back and began to rub it, "But you have _other_ friends, like Sandy right? Don't you like her?"

"Well," SpongeBob began as he sniffed, "she _is_ my best friend, but we both agreed we aren't interested in each other... Like, who's ever heard of a land mammal getting together with a _sea_ sponge? Not like there are any other kinds of living sponges out there."

Just then, Patrick had thought of something. "Hey SpongeBob, you know how I'm your best friend, right?" He asked his spongy friend with a smile, beginning to blush at what he was planning to say.

"Yeah." SpongeBob said as he wiped his nose.

"Well, what if I were to say that I've always liked you as more than just a best friend since before you got a job at the Krusty Krab?" Patrick asked him, still smiling as his blush began to become more noticeable.

"Y-You have?" SpongeBob asked in a squeaky voice, giving his best friend the brightest smile he could, his eyes big and shiny.

"Yeah!!" Patrick exclaimed happily before putting a finger to his chin, "...Actually I don't remember when I started liking you."

"Patrick, my uh...finger." SpongeBob said, realizing that Patrick was using it again, "M-May I have it back?"

"Oh sure buddy!" Patrick said with a smile as he stuck his best friend's arm on his body, though he stuck it on the wrong way.

"Thanks Patrick..." SpongeBob said, giving his best friend in the whole world a hug after correcting the placement of his arm (since Patrick had placed it upside-down).

"No problem, pal!" Patrick said before giggling in excitement. _I wonder if he'll say__-__-_

"Oh, and by the way, Patrick?" SpongeBob asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah buddy?" Patrick asked hopefully, waiting for SpongeBob to say the words he was hoping to hear.

"I do like you as more than just a friend too." The yellow sea sponge finally admitted, "I was torn between you and Squiddy, but now I know you're the one I want to be with because you truly care for me, and despite the times you acted like a complete and total jerk, you were still there for me when I needed advice."

"Wait, when was I ever a jerk toward you?" Patrick asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, you remember that rare Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy card?" SpongeBob asked, "Yeah, I let you borrow it and as you were, um, walking with it you said that I can't expect your usual brand of stupidity and that you like to mix it up and keep me on my toes."

"Oh, well...now that's over, so even though I apologized to you, I still want you to know I'm sorry." Patrick said looking down, "I don't know what had gotten into me, especially when my big sister came to visit."

"Well that's all water under the bridge now." SpongeBob explained, "It's all in the past now, and you know that we can't really change the past, but we _can_ change the future!" Patrick began to smile brightly upon hearing the little yellow sponge saying that, but as he thought more about it, he realized he didn't get it.

"What does that mean?" Patrick asked in the dull tone he used when he didn't understand something.

"It means we can't change what we did in the past, but the future is ours to decide how it'll turn out!" SpongeBob answered, slapping a hand on his best friend's back, though he couldn't really call Patrick his best friend now since they were finally in a relationship.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Patrick said with a big grin on his face, "Let's show Squidward and Sandy that we're finally together!"

"Not a bad idea, Patrick!" SpongeBob agreed, "Then after that we can go and get some ice cream!"

"Yeah!" Patrick exclaimed in agreement, "Then after that we can wash an old--"

"Um, if you're going to say 'wash an old person' Patrick, uh...I don't think that's what best friends - or even couples for that matter - do together." SpongeBob corrected, looking a bit weirded out by what Patrick was going to say. Patrick giggled.

"Oh yeah... Sorry SpongeBob." He said before giggling again. _I can't believe I was going to say something about washing an old person._

"Oh it's okay buddy!" SpongeBob said as he wrapped an arm around Patrick's shoulder, the both of them beginning to head out of the house.

After telling the news to Squidward, he didn't seem to care very much, or _at all_.

Sandy, on the other hand, was happy for them and offered them tea and cookies, but SpongeBob kindly turned it down, telling her that they were getting ice cream instead.

Once they left the treedome, they went to the ice cream shop and had some ice cream together as they had mentioned earlier before going to Jellyfish Fields to watch the sunset together, one of their arms around the other in a side hug.

"This has been the best day ever." SpongeBob said with a happy sigh.

**In case you're wondering about the part where Squidward yells at SpongeBob, I was inspired by Skillet-Writer's story SpongeBob SquarePants Funshots, and I was trying to think of what Squidward would say instead of wishing the sponge was dead (since I didn't want to seem like I was copying her idea) until I finally thought of something else for Squidward to say.**

**Anyway, ****I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**


End file.
